Amazon in the outlands
by nathanstorm14
Summary: I was turned into a Amazon and make a giant relationship with lions
1. first meeting

one day at a camping site, their was a 14 year old boy called Nathan he was on a camping trip for a family fun week

Nathan: hey Mom I'm going take a pee

mom: okay

so i went to a bush and pissed on it then i saw lioness fight hyenas over the cliff and one hyena was going after a female cub, so i looked at my parents then looked at the cub then i jumped off the edge and landed on the hyena, the hyenas were scared because i killed the hyenas I landed on, so the hyenas ran and went to the cub

Nathan: are you ok

vitani: yes

when i heard the cub talking i was surprised when she said yes

Nathan: uhh *yelled* WHAT THE F*K

then my parents looked over the cliff and saw lion were behind me, and i was talking to the cub

Nathan: what you- but you can't- then why- but ah ah ah ah my God *turned to the other lions* so you guys can talk

zira: yes

Nathan: why did I asked, so why were you girls attacking the hyenas

zira: because they stole our kill and tried try hurt my child

Nathan: i see

the lions stomachs were growing very loud

Nathan: oh you girls are hungry

zira: yeah

Nathan: *thinking* oh follow him i have meat for you girls to eat

so the lions followed me to the animal shelter, but the employees had guns ready

employees #1: kid get out of the way

Nathan: f*k you and no

employees #2: are you wanting to die

Nathan: just listen i brought these lionesses because they haven't eaten on a week

employee #1: what

employee #2: oh my

employee #1: oh im sorry kid

Nathan: is cool, but where do you put the meat at

employee #1: we got it

so after the employees got the meat, the lioness ran and eat the meat loud and fast, but the cub was left out, so i brought some meat to the cub, so the cub start eating when she stopped she started walking all over me and start purring, it was cute and adorable

10 minutes later I started talking to my brother

Nick: was it wise to bring lions to the camp

Nathan: f*k yes, they were hungry and needed to eat, and this cub is adorable

the cub was purring on my stomach then she slept on me

nick: you're not wrong

so the zira went up to me and talked to me

Nathan: what is it

zira: i want to say thank you for helping us and want to repay you

Nathan: you and your lioness

zira: yes

Nathan: ok *check my phone* oh well I'm going to sleep

zira: what do you mean

Nathan: because it's ten at night, so how about we go to sleep and talk in the morning

zira: ok

so we all went to sleep the lioness were sleeping together but zira and vitani were sleeping next to me, so the next morning me and zira were talking to each other

Nathan: so how do you want me to repay you

zira: uh maybe you can-

employee #2: hey kid come here, we found something

Nathan: *turned to zira* well let's see what they found

so me and zira went in the tent and it was belt and an armlet

Nathan: a belt and a armlet really

employee #1: look at the rating

i looked at the ratings on the belt and armlet

Nathan: holy shit, it jas a high reading of 10000, im surprised

then the screen broke and explode, so the armlet was acting crazy and start flying around then start charging at me then it went on my arm, being tighten that my blood was coming out, inserting the dna into my blood and i was screaming bloody murder

Nathan: AHHH F*K!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE F*K, IT F*KING PAINFUL AS HELL, FFFFFFF*K!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone went inside to see what the screaming was, so i looked up and me eyes were dark red, i screamed and yelled then a big green explosion happen, then i turned into a green monster, so i attack everyone because i was hungry so i attacked the employees and my family, then i attack zira and the lionesses, so i attack them then zira fell down and i pounced on them so i tried ti attack but i flinched another monster showed up and he was red so i attacked me then i got tired because of my hunger then i demorphed

Nathan: *coughing out blood* oh god

the red monster demorphed as well

jin: it seen the Amazon cells have taken control of you, so you are now an Amazon

zira went to check on me and jin talked to the employees and my family about why i was chosen to be a Amazon

jin*explained what happened* and that's why he needs to stay in Africa

mom: ok i see

jin: and he is staying with the lion

because they seen to care about him

zira and the lioness were surprised of what jin, so they decided to take me in their home, so before we went off my family wishes me a Good bye and then me jin and the lion went to the outlands to live the animal way, so after a few hours later me and jin talked about the Amazons

Nathan: why me

jin: it seems it chose you because you might have a nice future ahead of you and also *gives me the Amazon driver* now you can save the lions with the new powers of yours

Nathan: ok I'll try to get control of the animal inside of me

Jin: attaboy

so zira came up to us and told me to sleep with them, when the sun was setting i slept with the other lioness and they were soft and comfy

to be continued...


	2. seeing the other pride

so after 3 months in the outlands, i fought Amazons that were in the area of the outlands, then one morning vitani jumped on my stomach which woke me up and she wants to play

vitani: cool your awake now we can play today

Nathan: vitani could you please get off of me

she got off of me

vitani: sorry im just bored

Nathan: ok we can play

so we played for a bit but vitani needs to learn how to hunt and i have to watch kovu with nuka

nuka: oh you ready to watch this brat

kovu: hey *turned to me* are you ready

Nathan: yeah, so where do you want to go kovu

kovu: the river

Nathan: uh sure we can

so me and kovu went to the river and saw another cub, she tripped and fell against kovu, he growled and the cin was scared

kovu: who are you pridelander

he was growing but the cub was trying to defend herself

kovu: what are you doing

kiara: my father says to never turned you back on a outsider

kovu: you always to listen pf what daddy said

Kiara: no

kovu: bet you do, bet your daddy little girl haha

Nathan: kovu!! *with a angry face* stop tensing her

kovu: sorry, well I need anyone i can take care of myself

kiara: really

an crocodile wakes up

Nathan: yeah right

Kiara: cool

then the croc opens it's mouth, the cubs screamed and i hold the croc and killed it, then when I looked at the Cubs

Nathan: go now

Amazon driver: Omega

Nathan: Amazon *turned to Amazon Omega* hee-yah punching, kicking, and killing some crocs but some were after kiara and kovu but they managed to survive so i killed a couple of crocs and jumped on land then demorphed

the cubs made fun of the crocs so i was tired but i was fighting and i was disappointed at kovu

kiara: that was fun

kovu: yeah

Nathan: kovu im so mad at you sitting on a croc oh why so i can have f*king crocs trying to kill me

the cubs were sad and i felt bad and change my anger, so i sat down

Nathan: listen guys im sorry that i raise my voice i was just upset

kovu: it ok at least we're friends

Nathan: yeah you're right

so the cubs were playing but then simba came and starts roaring, then zira came and did the same thing

simba: zira

zira: simba

she was ready to pounce but other lioness and nala were next to him

zira: nala

nala: zira

Timon: Timon pumba, now that we know each other GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS

Nathan: Amazon *turned to Amazon Omega* quite

zira: this lands belong to scar

simba: i banished you from The pridelands

then when i looked to my lefted i was ready to fight because an army of Amazons were walking this way

Nathan: finally something i can my anger out on *charge at the amazons and starts to fight*

so the Amazon we weak against me because they we're just serpents and they died so easy, so i finished this quickly

Amazon driver: violent punish *jumped and slashed them in half then they started to melt

i demorphed and walked to zira

zira: i see you haven't seen my best warrior: Nathan, and he's

Nathan: not to hurt animals

zira: but we're they-

Nathan: no, let's go

so we left with kovu in ziras mouth, so when we left the pridelands, when we went back to the outlands nuka and vitani were having a conversation

nuka: oh hey vitani, where's Nathan and the termite kovu *cocky voice* the chosen one *cuts the branch which cause him to laugh and her flying

vitani: nuka, where's Nathan and kovu, did you leave them on their own again

nuka: hey its every animal for them selves out there

vitani: mother's going to be mad, she told you to watch them

nuka: oh who cares i should be the chosen one im the fastest, the strongest, the oldest, OH THIS TERMITES

nuka was bitting himself because of the termites and vitani smiled then nuka was dragging himself

nuka: i could be a leader, if she gives me a chance

vitani: yeah right, why don't you ask her. yourself

nuka: oh yeah don't think i won't

vitani: oh yeah hehe here's your chance

nuka: oh mother

zira was pissed at nuka, so he drop kovu

vitani: hey kovu want to fight

both cubs were growling and i laughed

nuka: you were supposed to be WATCHING HIM

kovu it's not not his fault, i went of on my own

zira: what were you doing

kovu: nothing

zira: who made us outsiders

kovu: simba

zira: who killed scar

kovu: simba

then jin came and talked to me

jin: hey kid

Nathan: what's up jin

jin: i heard zira screaming and yelling, so i came to see what's going on

Nathan: oh well kovu is getting yelled at because he met a female cub ahh

jin: what

Nathan: i got an idea, when kovu turned into an adult, he needs a mate to become king and once he does it and have a cub, he will become king of the pridelands

zira: hmm that's sounds like a good plan to me

so we all went to the cave, zira was carrying kovu and i was carry vitani

then zira put kovu down on a crib like rock thing and sings "my lullaby"

zira: Sleep, my little Kovu

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king

kovu: good night

zira: good night my prince, tomorrow your training wilk Begin to

zira: I've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp

nuka acting simba's death

His daughter squealing in my grasp

vitani kicked nuka while he was handling her

His lionesses' mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live

nuka: So you found yourself somebody

Who'd chase Simba up a tree

zira: Oh, the battle may be bloody

But that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my

That's my lullaby

Scar is gone but Zira's still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad

nuka: Sleep, ya little termite

I mean, precious little thing

vitani smacked him

vitani: One day when you're big and strong

zira: You will be a king

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

nuka: The joy of vengeance

vitani: Testify

zira: I can hear the cheering

both: Kovu, what a guy

zira: Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby

to be continued...


	3. plan of attack

after three year me and vitani have become best friends, then we chilled together in the shade cuddling with each other and vitani turned to a beautiful and sexy lioness

vitani: it nice to chill on the rock

Nathan: you can say that again

then nuka was watching us amd was thinking

nuka: *why can say they love each other and make out for God sake*

then he walked in to us and yelled

nuka: HEY MOTHER HAS A JOB FOR US

i fell off the rock and vitani jumped, she was pissed and yelled at nuka

vitani: what was that for

nuka: well mother wants us to spend fire to Kiara's hunt

Nathan: ok let's do it

after we got the fire dor the elephant grave yard, we hide where no one sees us and i turned to Amazon Omega

Nathan: well then *lookes at the lions* lets perform a firework show

so we spend fire all over the pridelands amd screwed Kiara's hunt then kovu saved her from the fire and encounter simba then took him in for saving kiara

Nathan: just going to as plan *walking back to the outlands

then kovu and kiara having fun with each other and had fun times bit me and vitani were watching them, but it was not going according to the plan

the next morning

kovu told simba about the outlands with zira and the other lions and they went to the outlands talking about helping others, then lioness came out from the darkness, then zira nuka vitani jin and me came out last

zira: ah simba what are you doing here alone, good job kovu

Nathan: it was according to plan

Simba: you

kovu: no i have nothing to do with this

Amazon driver omega

Amazon driver: alpha

Nathan: Amazon *turned into Amazon Omega*

jin: Amazon *turned into Amazon alpha*

zira: attack

so nuka attacked first but gets smack by simba, a few other were also knocked out but a few were able to Snick there teeth into simba, he threw few of the lionesses but was forced onto all fours as vitani got onto his back bitting his shoulders then kovu moved to help simba but vitani kicked him away, me and jin circled around looking for an opening spot to attack

zira: yes rip him lim to lim

she laughed as simba roared in pain, nuka tackled him off simba off an edge and the lionesses and nuka slid down after him shortly after simba sees that he was out numbered and out matched started running away, me and jin ran along the side of the cliff then they saw simba heading towards a dam, and was trying to stop him, later zira was still coordinating her pride

zira: yes we got him

vitani lungered for simba who dodged and was still running

zira: yes remember your training, fight as a unit, attack as one

she shouted as she followed behind them. Simba made it to the base of the dam that jin and i was approaching. then kovu arrived at the other side of the dam

kovu: simba!

zira: get him kovu, this is what you trained for

kovu tried to get himself down that another way

nuka: I'll do it for you mother, Nathan help me

Nathan: ok

nuka shouted as he climbed to get simba then i went down to help him

nuka: are you watching mother. *nuka looked back at zira smiling at him

Nathan: nuka pay attention *i called him racing down

then nuka went to Simba's back leg and dug his claws caused him to road in pain, then nuka slipped on the log then it broke, fall on the ground and a small log crashed him

Nathan: Nuka *looked at simba* you son of a bitch *i charged at him then he dodge my attack*

vitani: look out *she saw simba bring out his claws with a rage and anger in his eyes*

zira who was looking at where nuka fell heard vitani's cry and saw us lunged for simba spear extented, then she grinned before a look of terror appear in his face, simba swatted my hands away and had bitten my shoulder caused me to let a bloody murder screaming, every lioness and jin has a presenting looks on their faces from simba's head so i tried to fight back but my punches was a little affected and simba shoke his head causing losing my footing and rip himself from his grasp, then i grabbed a stick that was not connected to the injured shoulder, jin tried to attack simba but simba scratch him causing him to fall and demorphed in pain, then i brought a spear for the driver to stab simba. before it hit, simba used his front paw to swat his head, blood flew and Simba's face morphed from rage to surprised, he looked at his paw and saw the blood on his claws that were still extended then he looked at my falling body and my blood flowing from hisshoulder and my scar, i demorphed and was panting in pain

vitani: Nathan

she ran up to me and lifted me but i was in so much in pain but jon helped me as well, then zira went up to nuka and moved the logs

zira: nuka *in a whispered pain tone*

nuka: im sorry mother *wheezing*

zira: shh it's okay

nuka: is Nathan ok

Nathan: im good ya doofus *grunts* im good man

nuka: well thats good bro *dead*

everyone was sad that nuka died

jin: im sorry for you kid

Nathan: thanks man

vitani: nuka

kovu showed up and zira was pissed then slashed his eye, leaving a scar running down his face

zira: what have you done

kovu: i didn't mean to do it, it wasn't my fault, i did nothing

zira: exactly, so you can betrayed you pride, scar, me, vitani, and the boys

so kovu ran and zira was planning to attack then zira vitani jin and me went to the den

to be continued...


	4. the war of both of the prides

zira and vitani were very worried about me then jin stuck a needle in my arm which healed my scar and brushes which heal fast but i was still unconscious

zira: vitani stay here and make sure Nathan is safe and sound *she turned to jin* lets make simba pay

jin: yes let's do it

so they left to go to war from the pridelands vs outlands then after they leave to war then vitani start saying

vitani: please Nathan don't leave us me and my mom needs because we love you

then i woke up

Nathan: yeah i know you two love me

vitani: Nathan *she hugs me tight because she was worried

i looked around to see where everyone else is

Nathan: where the hell is everyone

vitani: oh no there going to war

Nathan: what, we have to stop them for killing each other let's go

so we ran to the place that the war was taken place at and it was a waste place that no one ever set foot on, so zira's and Simba's pride arrive to begin the war

zira: it over simba, i have dream of nothing else for years

Timon: boy does she need a hobby

simba: last chance zira go home

zira: i am home, and once we Purge you from you here we'll have our revenge for Nathan, and your going to pay *lighting struck while zira was smirking evilly* attack

zira roaring cause her pride to charce forward, then zira held back to have a way to get Simba, the pridelands changes then both prides met in between the middle

zira: go for the eyes, break there jaws, hit them low, get them, do what you must

zira cheered on her pride when she looked at simba

zira: simba you're mine

zira growled as she walked over to simba, he smack couple of lionesses only turning to zira's strike, he went flying backwards and groaned as he slid to a stop, all surrounding when the two leaders circled they were about to strike but they were stopped by kovu and kiara between them

simba: Kiara

zira: kovu, move

simba: stand aside

kiara: daddy this has to stop

zira: you're even weaker as i thought, get out of the way

kovu: you won't hurt simba or kiara, not while im here

simba: stay out of this

kiara: a wise king told me that there we are one

simba: but they-

kiara: us, look at them there us, what difference does it make

then simba and kiara nuzzles each other, then i walked up with vitani

Nathan: well said kiara

everyone turned to us

zira: Nathan

zira and the other outsiders where happy to see, then jin demorphs

jin: it nice to see you ok kid

Nathan: thanks man *turned to simba and kiara* your right kiara, we are one if you haven't said that we the same, we would be killing ourselves

then i sensed an Amazon near by, so i turned to the sense and it was sigma

Nathan: sigma

maehara: well you have a nice family of animals, but know this your going to die

???: i beg to differ

Chihiro, iyu, and mido arrive to help us

Nathan: i knew you guys would come ro help us, so how about we give a Amazon fight together and maybe we can get peace

Amazon driver: Omega

Amazon driver: alpha

neo Amazon driver: neo

both Amazon armlets clicks

Nathan: Amazon *turned into Amazon Omega

jin: Amazon *turned into Amazon alpha*

Chihiro: Amazon *turned into Amazon neo*

mido: Amazon *turned to Amazon neo alpha*

iyu: Amazon turned into a crow Amazon

then we do our roll call

Nathan: omega *green explosion*

jin: alpha *red explosion

Chihiro: neo *blue explosion*

mido: neo alpha *grey explosion*

iyu: crow *black explosion*

Nathan: we are

everyone: Amazon riders *big explosion in the background*

Nathan: let's Begin the Carnage

so we change at sigma then all the lions were looking at us fighting sigma

Nathan: hya

jin: ha

so we start punching and kicking him because he can't hit all of us, so we kick him to be pushed backwards

sigma: damn it, die *shoots a lazer out of his hand*

we all got attack by the lazer then he vanished and appeared behind me then he stabs me with his whole hand and made a hole in my chest, i was gagging, bleeding and coughing out blood

jin: kid

vitani and zira: no

sigma shoots his lazer at everyone and took his hand out of my chest then i fell to the ground

sigma: say goodbye motherf- *gets hit by another Amazon* ah who *gasp*

jin: marmou

marmou looked at me and starts fighting sigma then everyone came to my body and starts to be sad

vitani: Nathan please don't die

Nathan: heh no promises, oh it hurt to laugh

kovu: dude come on

i flicked him

Nathan: you dumb ass i don't know how long until I die

???: because you are not

Nathan: huh

everyone looked confused of who said that and it an Amazon that looked like a angel

???: for how many people care and love you for how long you survive in the wild, i will my energy to kill sigma *gives me a lot of energy*

i got up

Nathan: woah i felt an amazing power surgering threw me

???: now uses it to saved your friends and loved ones *vanished*

Nathan: ok

then i picked up my Amazon driver and it changed to the neo driver from my new power, then i put on the driver

Nathan: stand back

everyone stepped back

neo Amazon driver: new Omega

Nathan: Amazon *turned into Amazon new Omega

vitani: woah thats his new power

zira and simba: im more surprised then you

jin: well another rider has join

the other riders and Amazons looked at me

Nathan: well i guess you can call me "Amazon New Omega"

will Nathan kill sigma, and will both prides get along together stay tone for the next chapter

to be continued...


	5. the final love

so i had a power surge threw my body that doesn't stop, so i walked slowly to sigma to finsh this final fight

sigma: i don't care who you are Omega, new Omega, who cares you're stay going to die *charging* AHHHH!!!!!

i dodge the attack and starts punching him but Everytime he trys to punches me i would move the attack and punched back at him everyone was impressed of how i was fighting

kovu: awesome

Kiara: he's new strength is strong

simba: yeah he can faced himself alone

zira: yeah for all the energy, it powerful

vitani: yeah for all that power, he can kill him easy

vitani and zira were thinking about me on a dreaming version of my fighting skills

Nathan in the girls mind: i protect you my loves

the girls were blushing

nala: are you too ok

zira: *snaps out* oh yeah were good

vitani: *snaps out* yeah yeah

vitani and zira: *i love you*

so sigma was getting weaker Everytime he gets hit or attacked, so then he got pissed and starts to do something stupid

sigma: THAT'S IT EVERYONE DIES *purple aura surrounding him and flu up to the air very high* with this attack you can't dodge or everything will be destroyed

Nathan: oh f*k no *green aura surrounding me and starts to power up* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HYAH *aura still surrounded me*

sigma: now face my ultimate attack

i started to do my attack and it was going to be the same strength as his

Nathan: KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE

sigma: say goodbye to your precious planet "GALICK GUN" *fires he ultimate attack*

Nathan: HAAA!!!!!!! *fires the Kamehameha*

so both the of ultimate attacks clashed together in the middle, so if i were still in my first form everything would die, but in my new power its 10x stronger then my last form

sigma: so after i win you, your family and loved one will DIE!!!!!!

I was thinking about everyone dying vitani zira and my family, i was pissed when I thought about it

Nathan: I WILL NOT F*KING DIE, I WILL STOP YOU PROTECT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY EVEN MY FUTURE MATES

vitani and Zira were blushing a lot

Kovu: im going to make fun of him

Nathan: KAIOKEN

sigma no

Nathan: TIMES

sigma: no no no

Nathan: THREE *the blashes went larger then his attack and he died from my attack and a big explosion happened, so sigma died

Nathan: *panting* well then at least- uuuhhh *i was looked at zira and vitani are blushing very hot and hard, then i snapped my fingers in there faces and didn't flinched but they fainted and then i blowed a air horn which got everyone to jump then vitani and zira snap out from being distracted

vitani: what happen *stands up*

zira: i dont remember a minute ago *stands up*

Nathan: you weren't paying attention and being distracted

then someone started to sing

simba and kovu: Nathan, zira, and vitani sitting on a tree K I S S I N G

Nathan: oh yeah very f*king funny you guys

vitani and zira: there not kidding

Nathan: yeah there- what

zira: even since you helpes us we think of as a mate and father to us

Nathan: oh i see then *i demorphes*

jin Chihiro iyu and mido demorphes as well

Nathan: your saying you love me

vitani and zira looked at each other then looked at me and nodded at me

Nathan: ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh oh ok then

so after that awkward conversation we returned to pride rock, we started Kiara and kovu wedding so simba nala kiara and kovu roared very loud then 10 minutes later everyone went to asleep but vitani and zira was still awake because of what i said

vitani: maybe we can be mates we Nathan

zira: i guess so

in the morning

Nathan: a great morning

simba: hey

Nathan: oh hey simba

simba: listen I'm sorry for what i did to you at the dam

Nathan: no hard feeling

simba: thanks but nala-

Nathan: that would explain it

simba: yeah *looked at vitani and zira then nodded at them* ok i see you later

Nathan: ok cool

then vitani and zira went behind me and i didn't know so they put one of the paws in my shirt which made me blushed

Nathan: wh- wh- wh- what are you doing

vitani: seeing your cute reaction

both giggled

zira: so tonight come to us and we will give you a present

the girls left

later with kovu and simba

simba: its nice to have a conversation with you

kovu: same

then i came in to join

Nathan: hey *pant* what's *pant* going on *panting*

kovu: dude it seems you ran out of breath

simba: why are you tired

Nathan: because your and the outsider lionesses are wanting to play with me

kovu and simba: yeah so

Nathan: nonononono "play" with me

Simba and kovu: oh

simba: wait is nala and kiara doing it with you

Nathan: no

simba and kovu: ok

1 hour later, i found a capsule on the floor, and i clicked it and pop open up a house, so i went inside and looked in and it was a nice house, living room has a big tv and a ps4, the kitchen is just a some old kitchen that you think of, the bathroom is the as always, and the bedroom has a little smaller tv, ps3, computer, and a mini fridge, so someone knocked on the door it was zira and vitani, so i let them inside and liked the house after looking at the house we watched a horror movie it was a monster movie called cabin in the woods, the girls were scared of the movie but i didn't give a shit about the movie then the were holding me so i petted them because they were scared so after the movie we went to sleep but before i went sleep the girls pounced me on the bed then we started mating after an hour and we slept through the night

in the morning we were all family, friends, and loved ones, so we started playing with each other and the pridelands were Peaceful and well

The End


End file.
